The Legend of Thatch
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: What was the fourth division commander known for? Come on in and find out...


One upon a time, there lived a man with a reputation so sinister, so diabolical, even a mere utter of his name would send fear down the spines of those who heard it. His deeds reached the commonfolk, the Marines and even as far as the Holy Land and down below in Fishman Island.

 _Especially_ Fishman Island.

No human trafficker could even compare to this man, not a Celestial Dragon, nor government official. This man, to all was known as…

The Mermaid Rapist, Thatch.

The fourth commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, his friendly and open attitude was a defining factor in what made the captain see him as a potential leader. It was also this attitude that made him a notorious figure to Merfolk.

When Whitebeard claimed Fishman Island as his territory, He and King Neptune shared a drink as a sign of sworn brotherhood. On that same day, Thatch discovered a fairly meek mermaid, hiding behind coral. Being the friendly and assuring guy he was, Thatch approached her. She seemed scared of him, but a minute into their encounter, she opened up to him.

Now, how can a man so kind and comforting be such a monster? And more importantly, how is it even possible to rape a mermaid? Well,

HE FOUND A WAY.

Thatch began to feel over the mermaid's notable breasts, wet from a recent swim. She wanted to say something, but chose not to, fearing to invoke anger from a human. With his smooth and calm voice, Thatch swooned the young woman into letting him have his way with her, telling her to relax and don't be scared. Then he uttered these words:

"We won't let them enslave you." This one sentence would be his calling card, his trademark trump to have his way with the mermaids of the world. The young girl took him to a secluded part of the island and proceeded to give the Whitebeard commander the blowjob of his life. He grabbed her breasts and swirled them around in his hands. In spite of his status, he showed visual pleasure on his face, even shedding a tear in the process.

After applying the glue to his mermaid cohort, he cuddled near her. She smiled, seeing his gentle nature and was sure she did the right thing.

She, like many other mermaids could never fathom the consequences that would befall them. It didn't stop there. That following night, while the Whitebeard Pirates had a banquet with the Royal Family, Thatch courted a naïve waitress serving the drinks to his side, feeling her up and telling her stories of his escapades. She was instantly enticed by his charm.

She began to suck him off and lick his jolly jizz wand in a closet. The alcohol only made her more into it, with no letup. Our friendly neighborhood rapist filled the termite hole with his caulk. She merely swallowed it, leaving no trace of a mess.

"No, no! This isn't the bathroom, sir!" She said. "Ah, sorry, sorry," He laughed. Ace saw him.

When they left the next day, Thatch looked afar from the ship and saw the one he was with yesterday. She smiled and formed a heart with her hands, like they do in the Japanese cartoons. He smiled and waved.

"Thatch, you know that girl?" It was Ace. "No, but she smiled at me," He replied. "A man must always be polite to a lady, regardless."

Over the weeks of the alliance being formed, no one dared to step into the Island. Only the boldest individuals tried to snag a mermaid or a fishman child for their sack. Who happened to be there when these events occurred?

One incident involved three mermaids. Thatch rescued them from a group of pirates. "How can we ever thank you, Mr. Thatch?"

"Well, there is one way…" He replied, smiling. "Up in the surface, we have a custom we practice when we care for someone…"

All three began to lick and suck the smiling commander, as he kissed and caressed their breasts and would be asses. With this incident, he was sure he could do the same thing over and over again. And rest assured he did. Every bold human that attempted to capture or cause trouble in Fishman Island was met with Thatch and his men. And every day if not every week, a new mermaid would fall into his web of comfort and deceit.

Eventually, he discovered that a mermaid's tail splits into two, and they could walk on land. With legs, came pussy. And the one thing he craved was pussy.

Finally, he could experience what a mermaid's womanhood felt like. And his charm was just as applicable to the older mermaids as it was to the younger generation. To be honest, a mermaid's value on the market is decreased significantly if her tailfin splits. But the ignorant fools who seek them couldn't know what pleasure the mermaid womb holds within.

And the minute our Mermaid Rapist discovered it, the younger mermaids he courted were a thing of the past. And you could say it would also be the key factor that exposed him as the man he is today.

One day, Thatch swapped positions with Namur, a fishman himself and the eighth commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. When he was on patrol, he noticed the mermaid from before looking at him. She asked about Thatch's whereabouts, and he explained the situation. She also mentioned his lack of interest towards her. A little more digging and he found out what was going on.

"He's going around, having sex with mermaids?!" Ace replied. "Well, I could care less. But he's been there a lot since we made Fishman Island our territory."

"I want to have sex with a mermaid…"

Thatch never stayed attached to one mermaid for too long, but it was one in particular that caught his eye. This one mermaid won his heart with her love, her cooking and her charm. He was torn between breaking her heart and seeking more mermaid pussy. So he did what any man would do.

Seek advice from Madame Shirley. Little did he know, she was able to see the future. And his future looked bleak. She also knew of his actions on the island, and told him it would be best to leave, as not to sully the relationship of King Neptune and Whitebeard. Thatch, torn internally did just that, leaving behind his harem of mermaids. It was more painful than when Marshall, Ace's subordinate stabbed him in the back. In fact, compared to never being able to have his way with the mermaids he met, it was a relief.

Meanwhile, the word got out all the way to Whitebeard himself, who then had to explain what it was that Thatch was doing. All of the mermaids who he laid with didn't feel threatened nor forced to do what they did. If anything, mentioning his death was more heartbreaking. When asked why they were okay with his actions, they mentioned the one line that guaranteed him caviar on his dickhole:

"We won't let them enslave you."

The misunderstanding was a mere nuisance compared to the events that would occur later on. The entire population of mermaids who experienced his smiling semen spray wept.

To wrap this story up, our dear Thatch was seen as an icon to mermaids everywhere, and a lucky bastard to his cohorts. He kept his word and liberated all merfolk and fishfolk alike, though his penis and his heart. And as a wise old negro once said, the penis has a heart. So what the listener thinks of Thatch is entirely up to the individual. Some call him a man doing his duty; others call him a ladies' man. But to more obscure sources, often lost in translation and usually played for laughs, he's simply known as…

The Mermaid Rapist.


End file.
